


Genuine

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Krei has a brief moment of reflection at the Tadashi Hamada Hall opening ceremony.





	Genuine

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. But I hope you enjoy!

Prior to this decision, Alistair had known nothing about Tadashi Hamada. Today, he still felt like he knew little about him. That was fine, though; he'd never been interested in the young man before his untimely death, and Alistair's decision didn't have anything to do with getting know him better post-mortem.

San Fransokyo Institute of Technology had decided to rebuild their exposition hall and name it after their prodigal, kind hearted student. It would be a memorial to him. He'd had a deep love of learning, Alistair had gathered by now, and while he could no longer reshape the world for the better, future world changers could win their scholarships and attend class in the newly erected Tadashi Hamada Hall.

Krei Tech had offered to fund the construction after the Yokai incident. Alistair himself was a former student who wouldn't be where he was today without the university, had donated enough to the board to get his own building named after him, and despite Robert's attempted murder, well...Alistair had always liked Abigail Callaghan, and from what he heard, Hamada has the same sort of brave spark to him that she did.

But even more so, his decision to fund the construction was in gratitude to Big Hero 6, Hamada's younger brother and group of friends. They had saved his life from Robert, and even saved Abigail when everyone believed she was gone for good. They'd lost Hamada's healthcare bot in the process, which Alistair was sure was devastating for Hiro Hamada, it having been a link to his older brother. So he'd contacted SFIT's president to offer his part in building Tadashi Hamada Hall.

It was the least he could do after all that had happened. Even if their sole meeting hadn't ended on the best terms, Hamada did sound like an inspiring young man. He almost reminded Alistair of himself during his college days, when he had studied hard in the hopes of making his mark on the world. His dream hadn't been as nearly as altruistic, however, and now that he'd nearly known death, only to be saved by Hamada's robot and younger brother, he wondered if it was time to change that. At least by an inch, if not a mile. And even if they didn't take it that way, it could be his silent thank you to Hiro Hamada for saving his life and Abigail's. If it wouldn't be a risk to their secret identities - they were keeping up the superhero business, he'd seen - he'd have approached and thanked them in person over and over, then specifically thanked Hiro over and over, by now.

That was why he was here today; to genuinely give back without ulterior motive for the first time in years.

So when the president stepped away from the podium at the opening ceremony to make way for him, Alistair replaced her with a great smile.

"Today, on the behalf of Krei Tech Industries, I'm here to help honor a young man whose bravery and kindness we should all aspire to..."


End file.
